


What have you done?

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: Questo è il finale della sesta stagione secondo me, i nodi vengono al pettine e ci saranno risposte per tutte le domande e i dubbi. Dean e gli altri riusciranno a impedire a Castiel di commettere qualcosa di irreparabile? Che ne sarà di Balthazar? Lucifer è davvero tornato dalla parte del male oppure lui e Gabriel torneranno insieme? Chi e come potrà risolvere la situazione contro Raphael e Crowley? Spero che il finale che ho pensato potrà soddisfare tutti quelli che seguono le mie ff, a me ammetto che è piaciuto molto e che avrei voluto vedere questo in TV invece del vero finale!





	1. Parte prima

**What have you done (prima parte)**

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to?_

_Cause you have turned into my worst enemy_

_You carry hate that I don’t feel_

_It’s over now_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_(“What have you done” Within Temptation ft._ _Keith Caputo)_

 

Gabriel aveva deciso di portare lui stesso Dean, Sam e Bobby presso il laboratorio abbandonato di cui Balthazar aveva lasciato l’indirizzo e nel quale avrebbero dovuto trovarsi Castiel e Crowley. Certo, in quel modo sarebbe stato molto più veloce che con l’Impala e ci sarebbero state maggiori possibilità di fermare Castiel prima che commettesse qualcosa di irreparabile.

“E adesso cosa facciamo? Castiel sarà là dentro con Crowley e magari saranno protetti da legioni di demoni” brontolò Bobby.

“No” rispose Gabriel, dopo aver atteso un istante. “Non ci sono demoni e non c’è nemmeno Crowley, non avverto la loro presenza. Castiel è solo… o meglio, non è solo, c’è Balthazar con lui.”

“Balthazar? Ma non aveva detto che voleva starne fuori?” si stupì Sam.

“O forse voleva soltanto metterci su una falsa pista e in realtà quel piccolo spocchioso è un traditore come il suo amico” tagliò corto Bobby.

“Non ha senso. Se avesse voluto collaborare con Castiel non avrebbe avuto motivo di venire a portarvi questo indirizzo” obiettò Gabriel. “Io credo che… voglia tentare qualcosa, un po’ come ho fatto io… con Lucifer.”

“Ma non è finita affatto bene quella volta!” esclamò Sam, che, per qualche motivo che neanche lui comprendeva bene, si era sentito agghiacciare alla prospettiva che potesse accadere qualcosa a Balthazar. Ma lui amava Gabriel e adesso Lucifer era fuori gioco… e allora, perché…?

“E’ appunto per questo che dobbiamo sbrigarci ad entrare!” li incitò Gabriel.

Mentre i quattro amici si introducevano furtivamente nell’edificio, tra Castiel e Balthazar si stava svolgendo una sorta di partita a scacchi: ognuno dei due sapeva benissimo ciò che aveva fatto l’altro, ma ammetterlo avrebbe significato doversi scontrare.

“Mi occuperò io stesso dei traditori, Castiel, non ti preoccupare. Piuttosto, che cosa vuoi che faccia con Dean e gli altri?”

“Penserò io a sistemare le cose con Dean” pareva che ogni parola costasse a Castiel un immenso dolore, eppure non si fermava e non tornava indietro.

“Castiel, ma tu stai bene?”

L’Angelo sospirò. Pareva che stesse portando sulla schiena il peso di una miriade di peccati.

“Prima Dean e Sam, adesso questo” mormorò, amareggiato e sofferente. “Eppure io sto solo cercando di fare la cosa giusta, voglio soltanto aiutarli… Invece loro mi abbandonano, complottano contro di me! E’ difficile da accettare.”

“Beh, hai sempre me, il tuo vecchio amico” tentò Balthazar. In genere era sempre stato bravo a mentire e dissimulare, ma in quel momento sentiva di star recitando la sua parte come un cane…

Castiel sospirò ancora una volta e crollò il capo con rassegnazione. Era giunto il momento al quale non sarebbe mai voluto arrivare. Scomparve e un istante dopo riapparve alle spalle dell’amico, con la lama angelica sguainata.

“Sì” mormorò, “avrò sempre te.”

“Castiel, no!” gridò la voce di Dean nel silenzio.

I quattro amici erano finalmente arrivati nella grande stanza, ma forse era già troppo tardi… o forse no?

La voce di Dean sembrò penetrare oltre l’oscurità che invadeva Castiel e lo indusse ad esitare un millesimo di secondo prima di sferrare il colpo mortale; dal canto suo Balthazar, preso alla sprovvista da tutto ciò che stava accadendo tanto alla svelta, si mosse quel tanto che bastava… la lama, che avrebbe dovuto trapassargli il cuore, gli squarciò il fianco sinistro, attraversandolo da parte a parte.

Castiel sfilò la lama dal corpo del suo vecchio amico, il suo compagno d’armi, lasciandolo cadere a terra senza riguardi e disponendosi invece a difendersi dall’intrusione.

“Siete già qui?” domandò. “Avete fatto prima del previsto.”

“Li ho portati io!” intervenne Gabriel, con una rabbia che poche volte aveva dimostrato di saper scatenare. Con il potere che gli derivava dalla sua natura di Arcangelo, non ebbe difficoltà a scaraventare Castiel contro un muro con un semplice gesto della mano. L’Angelo gemette e la lama gli cadde di mano.

Dean e Bobby gli furono subito addosso, circondandolo di olio santo e accendendo il fuoco per bloccarlo.

“Questo servirà per fermare lui, ma se arrivasse Crowley? O, ancora peggio, Raphael?” chiese Bobby.

“Occupiamoci di una cosa alla volta, okay?” propose Dean.

Sam, invece, si era slanciato verso Balthazar e lo aveva preso tra le braccia. Si sentiva impotente di fronte a quella figura minuta e tremante, che pareva già persa chissà dove; dal fianco ferito uscivano fiotti di luce copiosi come sangue.

“No, no, no, no…” mormorò Sam. “Balthazar, resisti, andrà tutto bene. Tieni duro, devi farcela, non puoi arrenderti, non puoi… non puoi lasciarmi solo!”

A quelle parole, l’Angelo ebbe una debole reazione.

“Ah, ecco…” tentò di sorridere, ma ciò che venne fuori fu una smorfia di dolore. “Se mi dici questo allora… allora sto proprio per morire…”

“Neanche per sogno!” esclamò Sam, stringendolo più forte. “Gabriel può guarirti, lui è un Arcangelo, ce la farai, andrà tutto bene, ti prometto che andrà tutto bene.”

Gabriel, accertatosi che Castiel fosse inoffensivo, si era avvicinato all’Angelo ferito e gli si era inginocchiato accanto.

“Puoi guarirlo, vero?” gli chiese Sam con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Credo di sì. Per fortuna non è stato colpito in punti vitali, ma sta perdendo energia troppo in fretta” replicò l’Arcangelo, preoccupato. Pose le mani sulla ferita di Balthazar e si concentrò per trasmettergli tutta la sua potenza.

All’inizio parve proprio che la cosa non funzionasse: Balthazar aveva perso conoscenza e spiragli di luce continuavano a filtrare tra le dita di Gabriel che premeva sulla ferita.

“Balthazar, ti prego… apri gli occhi, guardami, Balthazar” ripeteva Sam, disperato. “Resta con me, resisti, resta con me!”

Poi accaddero due cose.

Nell’incubo di oscurità e dolore in cui era finito, Balthazar cominciò ad avvertire qualcosa, qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi per non cadere… sentiva il calore protettivo delle braccia di Sam che lo stringevano e la sua voce che lo chiamava insistentemente. Raccogliendo le ultime forze, l’Angelo sollevò la mano destra e si aggrappò debolmente alla giacca del ragazzo, come per tenersi stretto alla vita. Rincuorato, Sam lo strinse ancora di più e continuò ad incoraggiarlo.

“Sono qui, Balthazar, non ti lascio solo. Andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto, resta con me, resta con me!”

Nello stesso momento, Gabriel sentì una potenza molto più grande della sua avvolgerlo e altre due mani unirsi alle sue per guarire la ferita dell’Angelo. Stupito, si voltò e incontrò lo sguardo azzurrissimo e limpido del fratello maggiore.

“Michael?”

“Sei stato bravo, Gabriel, ora lascia che ci pensi io” disse tranquillamente l’Arcangelo.

Grazie all’intervento inaspettato di Michael, la ferita di Balthazar si richiuse e, lentamente, l’Angelo riprese i sensi.

“Lascialo riposare, ora deve riacquistare le energie perdute” spiegò Michael a Sam. Poi si rivolse al fratello minore. “E’ giunto il momento che sia io a sistemare le cose.”

Senza tanti complimenti, si avviò verso Dean e Bobby che ancora tenevano Castiel prigioniero nel cerchio di fuoco sacro. Gabriel, attonito, lo seguì senza una parola.

“Spegnete quel fuoco, non ce n’è più bisogno” ordinò loro Michael. “Ora penserò io a lui.”

Dean e Bobby, anche loro piuttosto spiazzati da quell’improvvisa apparizione, obbedirono.

“Non per darti una delusione, ma temo che presto avremo compagnia” obiettò tuttavia Dean. “Crowley e Raphael sono dentro fino al collo in questa faccenda.”

“Che vengano. Io li aspetto” replicò Michael con un mezzo sorriso.

Aveva appena finito di pronunciare queste parole, quando la porta si spalancò di colpo e apparvero il Re dell’Inferno e Raphael, che erano venuti per farsi consegnare da Castiel il barattolo contenente sangue di vergine e di un’anima del Purgatorio. Con quel sangue avrebbero potuto eseguire il rituale necessario ad aprire le porte del Purgatorio e ad impadronirsi delle anime. Non si aspettavano, però, di trovare tanta compagnia…

“Castiel, ti sei portato gli amici? Non dirmi che, alla fine, hai deciso di venire meno al nostro accordo” fece Crowley.

“Tu hai fatto lo stesso” gli rispose l’Angelo. “Avremmo dovuto sconfiggere Raphael, erano questi i patti. Tu invece ti sei accordato _anche_ con lui.”

“O con lei… ma non è questo che conta. Sapevo che non potevo fidarmi di te, sei troppo affezionato ai tuoi amichetti umani e ora hai chiamato anche i rinforzi dal Paradiso, ma non credo che potranno fare molto quando avremo eseguito il rituale.”

“Non eseguirete alcun rituale” affermò laconico Michael, mostrando il barattolo di sangue. Quando Gabriel aveva scagliato Castiel contro il muro, il contenitore era caduto e, in seguito, era stato Michael a impossessarsene.

“Ops…” commentò Crowley, vedendo che le cose si stavano mettendo male. “Beh, sai che ti dico, Raphael? Dico che _battersi è bene, ma battersela è meglio_!”

E, così dicendo, uscì di scena.

“E tu lasci andare quello schifoso demone per metterti contro tuo fratello?” esclamò irato Raphael, rivolgendosi a Michael.

“E’ necessario che ci sia equilibrio tra Paradiso e Inferno, affinché gli uomini possano esercitare il loro libero arbitrio e scegliere tra bene e male. Altrimenti, come potremmo decidere chi dev’essere premiato e chi dannato?” replicò Michael con solennità.

“Questo parla come un libro stampato, ma io avrei preferito che avesse fatto fuori quel figlio di puttana” commentò Bobby.

“Inoltre, non sono io che mi sono messo contro di te, Raphael” continuò l’Arcangelo, senza curarsi della poco rispettosa interruzione. “Tu hai cercato di creare un esercito di seguaci per strapparmi il potere e, non riuscendoci, ti sei alleato con il Re dell’Ade per impadronirti delle anime del Purgatorio.”

“Perché tu sei diventato un debole e l’hai dimostrato anche adesso! Hai risparmiato Lucifer, ora hai lasciato andare Crowley… chi è dei due che mostra _solidarietà_ per la parte oscura?” lo aggredì Raphael.

“Se pensi che io sia un debole, perché non vieni a prendere il barattolo con le tue mani? Nessun altro interverrà, sarà uno scontro alla pari tra me e te” replicò tranquillo Michael.

“Non ti sei scontrato con Lucifer e vuoi farlo con me?”

“In tutta onestà, Raphael, potresti spiegarmi dove ti staresti dimostrando migliore di Lucifer? Perché io non riesco a vederlo: a me sembra che tu stia ripercorrendo esattamente le sue orme e, anzi, che ti sia spinto anche oltre.”

“Come osi???!!” gridò Raphael e, fuori di sé, si gettò contro Michael impugnando la lama angelica. L’Arcangelo, rimanendo impassibile, sguainò la propria arma e la puntò contro il fratello che vi s’infilzò da solo. Una luce accecante e di Raphael rimase solo un guscio vuoto.

Michael guardò il tramite ormai inutile del fratello che giaceva a terra e, per un attimo, un’ombra di malinconia sembrò passare nei suoi occhi. Tuttavia si riprese subito e, come prima cosa, disintegrò il contenitore che teneva ancora nella mano sinistra: adesso nessuno avrebbe più potuto usare quel sangue per eseguire un rituale tanto abominevole.

“E’ già tutto finito?” domandò Bobby, che si era aspettato di dover lottare all’ultimo sangue contro orde di demoni e mostri di vario genere. Non che fosse deluso, certo, però l’esperienza gli aveva insegnato a diffidare delle cose troppo semplici.

“Non so. E’ tutto finito, Castiel?” chiese Michael all’Angelo.

Nel frattempo anche Balthazar si era ripreso e, sorretto da Sam, si era avvicinato a Dean, Bobby e Gabriel. Lo sguardo con cui fissava il vecchio amico e compagno d’armi era più eloquente di mille parole.

“Io non volevo fare male a nessuno!” protestò l’Angelo. “Dean, Sam, vi ho protetti in ogni modo da Crowley che avrebbe voluto eliminarvi e… e anche tu, Balthazar… io non volevo colpirti, non avrei mai voluto, ma tu mi hai costretto.”

“Davvero? Quella parte dev’essermi sfuggita” fu la tagliente risposta di Balthazar. Il dolore della pugnalata non era stato nulla in confronto allo strazio provato nel sentirsi tradito da colui che considerava un amico sincero e leale.

“Sei stato tu a tradirmi e a complottare contro di me” insisté Castiel.

“Stai perdendo un’ottima occasione per stare zitto, Castiel” ribatté lapidario l’altro.

“Ci hai ingannati tutti…” mormorò Dean con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Io l’ho fatto per voi, per salvarvi, e voi mi accusate, invece di ringraziarmi!” protestò l’Angelo. “Ho fatto tutto questo per evitare una nuova Apocalisse, per salvare il mondo, io avrei potuto…”

“Tu hai lasciato che Crowley ti tentasse” lo interruppe Michael in tono grave. “Se le tue intenzioni fossero state davvero buone, ne avresti parlato con me… ma forse anche tu hai creduto che io fossi diventato troppo debole per guidare il Paradiso. Crowley ti ha fatto credere che _tu_ avresti fatto di meglio, non è così?”

“Io ho chiesto a Dio di darmi un segno per farmi capire se stavo facendo la scelta giusta, ma Lui non mi ha mai risposto!”

“E così hai pensato di sostituire la volontà di Dio con la tua. E’ una cosa molto grave, Castiel, non so se ti rendi conto che questo è stato lo stesso errore commesso da Lucifer” dichiarò Michael.

Quelle parole risuonarono gravi nel silenzio generale e tutti si guardarono, sbigottiti. Ciò che aveva detto Michael era vero, purtroppo… adesso che cosa ne sarebbe stato di Castiel?

Michael lo avrebbe eliminato, come aveva fatto con Raphael?

Oppure lo avrebbe rinchiuso nella stessa gabbia che aveva ospitato Lucifer per secoli?

Un gelido e spaventoso silenzio riempì il laboratorio abbandonato mentre ognuno si chiedeva come sarebbe andata a finire.

 

**Fine prima parte**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Il laboratorio dove si trovavano svanì improvvisamente e Dean e gli altri si ritrovarono a casa di Bobby: Michael li aveva portati tutti là… ma ancora non era chiaro che cosa avrebbe deciso l’Arcangelo a proposito della sorte di Castiel.

“Ho solo cercato di fare la cosa giusta, ho cercato di capire quale fosse la volontà di Dio” tentò di nuovo di discolparsi Castiel. “Una volta attirate in me tutte le anime del Purgatorio, avrei eliminato Raphael e poi mi sarei occupato di Crowley e dei suoi demoni e infine…”

“Avresti governato il Paradiso, immagino, perché a quel punto saresti stato più potente di me” lo interruppe Michael. Il suo tono era pacato e, anche se fissava Castiel con preoccupazione, non sembrava arrabbiato con lui.

“Io… non avevo pensato a quello…”

“Ritieni che avresti guidato il Paradiso meglio di quanto stia facendo io?” insisté Michael. “Questo era ciò che pensava Raphael. E tu?”

Castiel era esausto. Si lasciò crollare in ginocchio e scosse il capo.

“Non lo so. Davvero, non lo so. Non ci avevo pensato, per me contava soltanto eliminare Raphael e occuparmi dei demoni, non so cosa avrei fatto dopo” mormorò.

“Per quanto può valere la mia opinione, a me sembrerebbe pentito…” azzardò Dean.

Michael sembrò non averlo sentito, ma con tutta evidenza era della stessa opinione. Il suo volto si rasserenò e parve illuminarsi.

“Castiel, anch’io ho commesso un errore simile al tuo. Quando volevo a tutti i costi scontrarmi con Lucifer, mi ero convinto che la volontà di Dio coincidesse con la mia. Poi, quando invece ho potuto sentire in me la Sua _vera_ volontà, ho compreso” spiegò l’Arcangelo. “Ed ho capito anche un’altra cosa: se vuoi veramente comprendere la volontà di Dio, devi svuotarti di te stesso e lasciarti riempire da Lui. Solo così Lo sentirai.”

Castiel trasalì e guardò il volto splendente di Michael.

“E’ quello che stai facendo tu adesso, vero? E… è per questo che non riuscivo a sentire la Sua voce…”

“Esatto, Castiel. Sono contento che tu abbia capito e che sia pentito di ciò che hai fatto. Dovrai comunque scontare una punizione, anche se non è quella che hanno meritato gli altri” Michael fece un passo avanti e posò la mano sulla testa dell’Angelo. Una forte luce ne sprigionò, poi Michael si ritrasse e riprese a parlare. “Ti ho tolto i tuoi poteri, ma solo temporaneamente. Quando li riotterrai non dipende da me: dovrai riuscire a riconquistare la fiducia dei tuoi amici e a farti perdonare da loro. Sarà Dio a renderti il tuo potere quando arriverà il momento giusto.”

“Io… io ti ringrazio, Michael” mormorò Castiel, mentre lacrime silenziose gli scendevano dagli occhi. “Non meritavo la tua generosità, ma prometto che… farò di tutto, di tutto, per farmi perdonare da Dean e dagli altri!”

“Non ci contare troppo” fu il commento tagliente di Balthazar.

“Balthazar, anche tu hai diverse cose da farti perdonare, non ritengo tu possa giudicare gli altri” lo riprese Michael. “Non dimenticare che sei fuggito dal Paradiso fingendoti morto e che hai rubato delle armi potenti e preziose che poi hai tentato di rivendere in cambio di anime.”

“A proposito di quelle armi, Castiel te le ha poi consegnate o intendeva tenersele? Perché qui, sai, sta succedendo un po’ di tutto” rincarò l’Angelo, per nulla soddisfatto.

Michael non rispose subito.

“Ah, ci avrei giurato!”

“Va bene, ma quelle armi sono state comunque recuperate e adesso sono tornate al loro posto. E’ quello che conta” riprese Michael, in tono calmo.

“Vogliamo raccontarle tutte, allora? D’accordo” insisté Balthazar, che per quanto fosse debole e affaticato non intendeva lasciarne passare neanche una. “Diciamo pure che anch’io ho le mie colpe in questa sporca faccenda, perché nemmeno a me piaceva l’idea di una seconda Apocalisse e poi… beh, pensavo di aiutare un amico. Che ingenuo, vero?”

“Da quanto chiacchieri direi che ti sei ripreso bene, comunque, mi fa piacere” ironizzò Dean.

“Mi sono esposto fin troppo in questa storia e adesso ci terrei a mettere i puntini sugli i” continuò l’Angelo, ignorando il sarcasmo del giovane Winchester. “Ragazzi, ma avete davvero creduto che io sia ritornato indietro nel tempo per impedire il naufragio del Titanic soltanto perché non volevo che girassero quello stupido film? Andiamo, ma per chi mi avete preso? Sarebbe stato molto più semplice boicottare il regista fino a farlo desistere da quell’impresa sciagurata. Mi sarebbe costato meno tempo e fatica e non avrebbe portato conseguenze nel presente, se non quella di contribuire al miglioramento della storia del cinema americano.”

Dean e gli altri avevano una voglia matta di ridere, anche per scaricare tutte le tensioni della giornata, ma si trattennero poiché Balthazar era serissimo.

“Anche in quel caso ho agito su preciso ordine di Castiel, perché lui voleva che quelle persone si salvassero: aveva bisogno di cinquantamila anime per il suo non meglio specificato _esercito_. Ecco com’è andata. Ma immagino che lui non vi abbia detto nemmeno questo, vero?”

“In effetti no, ma ormai è una cosa passata e risolta” tentò di minimizzare Dean. “Michael ha già deciso la punizione per Castiel, per cui a cosa serve insistere adesso?”

“Forse io non mi ritengo soddisfatto, che ne dici? Sono stato io a essere pugnalato alle spalle da quello che credevo un amico… e non è stato un modo di dire. Se non foste intervenuti, lui mi avrebbe ucciso e io… io non so nemmeno dove sarei andato a _finire_! Chi lo sa dove finiscono gli Angeli quando muoiono? Qualcuno di voi lo sa, forse?”

L’agitazione, la paura, il dolore e l’angoscia provate furono troppo per Balthazar. Impallidì mortalmente, vacillò e sarebbe caduto se Sam non fosse intervenuto, prendendolo tra le braccia.

“Ehi” gli disse piano, “adesso non ci pensare più, ti fai soltanto del male, così. E’ tutto finito ed è finito bene. Devi solo calmarti e riposare, non prendertela così.”

Smarrito e sperduto, Balthazar poté soltanto rifugiarsi tra le braccia protettive di Sam che, dopo un cenno di intesa a Dean, decise di accompagnarlo in camera perché si distendesse un po’. Quell’esperienza era stata decisamente devastante per lui e adesso lo shock si faceva sentire.

 

Nel frattempo, Michael e Gabriel erano andati a parlare in un’altra stanza. L’Arcangelo stava per tornare in Paradiso, ma prima aveva delle cose importanti da dire al fratello minore.

“Gabriel, sono veramente fiero di te. In questa situazione difficile hai agito saggiamente e, se Balthazar è vivo e Castiel non ha compiuto nulla di irreparabile, è anche merito tuo” disse.

“In realtà non ho fatto niente di speciale” si schermì Gabriel, “sai bene che non mi piacciono le battaglie e non sono un combattente. Ho solo cercato di aiutare degli amici.”

“E’ proprio questa la tua forza: tu non agisci per eroismo o per dimostrare quanto vali, bensì per amore. Forse sei sempre stato il migliore di tutti noi e io non me ne sono mai accorto.”

Michael, però, vide che il fratello aveva qualcosa che lo tormentava dentro, qualcosa che avrebbe desiderato chiedergli ma che non osava.

“Ti stai chiedendo se Lucifer sia coinvolto in questa storia, non è così?”

Gabriel sospirò, i suoi occhi erano pieni di preoccupazione e sofferenza.

“Lui sapeva dell’accordo di Castiel con Crowley e non mi ha detto niente” mormorò. “Abbiamo… discusso e lui se n’è andato, forse proprio per unirsi a loro, non lo so. Io… non so più niente e ho tanta paura di perderlo un’altra volta!”

“Lucifer non è mai stato coinvolto in questa faccenda” dichiarò deciso Michael.

Gabriel, stupito, alzò verso il fratello maggiore gli occhi che si stavano riempiendo di lacrime.

“Davvero?”

“L’ho lasciato libero ma, come ben sai, lo controllo costantemente” spiegò l’Arcangelo. “Ebbene, Lucifer non si è mai avvicinato a Crowley e non ha mai avuto intenzione di allearsi con lui. Ha taciuto sugli intrighi di Castiel solamente perché anche a lui faceva comodo che Raphael venisse sconfitto; ovviamente, Lucifer è il primo a non volere una nuova Apocalisse.”

“Ma allora dov’è andato? Io… io temevo che si fosse rifugiato all’Inferno…”

“Credo che sarebbe l’ultimo posto in cui vorrebbe andare. Ad ogni modo, si è stabilito in un vecchio magazzino abbandonato nella periferia di una città americana, Detroit; da lì, le uniche due cose che ha fatto sono state uccidere demoni per bere il loro sangue e rafforzare il suo tramite e tenere d’occhio alcune persone che avrebbero potuto accettare di diventare suoi tramiti in seguito, ma senza far loro alcun male. Li controllava e basta, almeno fino ad ora.”

Gabriel rimase in silenzio, pensieroso, osservandosi la punta delle scarpe. Fu la voce di Michael a scuoterlo dalle sue riflessioni.

“Io sto per tornare in Paradiso e vorrei chiederti una cosa, Gabriel: accetteresti di tornarvi con me e diventare il mio nuovo luogotenente? Con tutto ciò che è accaduto è difficile sapere di chi posso fidarmi e so, invece, che potrei contare su di te. Il luogotenente che avevo, Rachel, è stata uccisa da Castiel perché aveva scoperto i suoi accordi con Crowley; Castiel adesso non ha poteri e comunque deve dimostrare di potersi meritare la mia fiducia. Io sarei lieto di poterti avere al mio fianco, fratello” propose a sorpresa l’Arcangelo.

Gabriel era rimasto sconcertato.

“Ma io… io non ho mai voluto questo! Io non voglio il potere e le responsabilità, lo sai bene, ormai mi conosci!”

“Certo, ed è proprio per questo che di te posso fidarmi: tu agiresti sempre per il bene degli umani e del Paradiso e non per guadagnare onore e riconoscimenti. Chi meglio di te per questo? Oltre al fatto che… beh, che ormai sei l’unico fratello che mi rimane” concluse Michael con una punta di malinconia.

Gabriel, commosso, lo abbracciò con spontaneità. Michael, colto alla sprovvista da un tale gesto d’affetto, rimase piuttosto turbato e irrigidito nel suo abbraccio.

“Tu mi avrai sempre al tuo fianco quando avrai bisogno di me, ma… sul serio, io non sono proprio il tipo che fa per te. Ma ti pare? Odio le discussioni e i litigi, mi piace spassarmela… sarei un luogotenente pigro e assenteista!”

Intenerito, Michael sorrise e, alla fine, si lasciò andare ad un leggero abbraccio al fratello.

“Ti sottovaluti… ma sapevo che avresti risposto così. Allora ti chiedo un’altra cosa: prima che torni in Paradiso, vuoi che ti porti a quel vecchio magazzino di Detroit?”

Non ci fu bisogno di alcuna risposta. Pochi secondi più tardi, i due Arcangeli erano davanti all’edificio abbandonato e malmesso e Michael salutò il fratello.

“Torno ai miei doveri: ci saranno molte cose da sistemare in Paradiso” disse. “Tuttavia terrò sempre il mio sguardo su di te e su Lucifer e, se avrai bisogno di me, potrai chiamarmi in ogni momento.”

L’Arcangelo scomparve e Gabriel restò solo in quel luogo desolato. Non riusciva a capire per quale motivo Lucifer avesse scelto di stare in un posto simile. Facendosi coraggio, si avviò verso l’edificio e spinse la porta, che era socchiusa.

Dentro c’era poca luce e faceva un freddo terribile.

_Cosa ci fa Lucifer in un posto così orrendo? Avrebbe potuto stabilirsi da qualunque altra parte… perché qui? Sembra… è come se…_

Gabriel avanzò nella stanza e, alla poca luce che filtrava da alcune finestre sporche, riuscì a scorgere una figura fin troppo familiare semisdraiata su un vecchio divano rattoppato.

“Sei venuto a trovarmi, fratellino?” fece la ben nota voce beffarda.

“Lucifer… ma cosa ci fai qui?” domandò l’Arcangelo. Avvicinandosi e con gli occhi che si abituavano alla scarsa luce, poteva vedere che il luogo era veramente desolato e squallido, oltre che freddissimo. Inoltre, in quei giorni il tramite di Lucifer aveva ripreso a degradarsi e si vedevano già alcune ustioni sulle braccia e sulla fronte.

“Non ti piace? Eppure dovresti apprezzare la mia scelta: sono venuto nel luogo che più ricordava la mia vecchia prigione. Non è quello che mi merito, secondo te?”

“Ma no! Io non ho mai detto questo!” protestò Gabriel, sconvolto. Le parole di Lucifer erano come sale su una ferita e lo facevano sentire in colpa, sebbene non sapesse perché. “E’ così freddo, qui…”

“Ah, dunque anche tu, come la maggior parte della gente, credi che io arda di una collera infuocata, non è così? Nemmeno tu mi conosci, allora. Questo è ciò che sono e ciò che ho sempre provato: rabbia gelida, indifferenza, il totale congelamento di ogni sentimento per ogni istante trascorso nella Gabbia” replicò Lucifer con voce tagliente.

“Ora non sei più prigioniero, non sei costretto a restare in un posto così… io non capisco” mormorò Gabriel, affranto. “Perché hai fatto una cosa del genere?”

“Proprio tu me lo chiedi? E’ stata soltanto colpa tua, sei stato tu a cacciarmi dalla tua vita, come già avevi fatto in Paradiso!”

“Ma di cosa parli? Io…” Gabriel era totalmente sconvolto di fronte ad una simile accusa.

“Sei subito stato pronto a sospettare di me, mi hai voltato le spalle, così come quando fui cacciato e rinchiuso nella Gabbia” riprese Lucifer, ostile. “Allora non facesti niente per prendere le mie difese e anche adesso… sei venuto a cercarmi solo perché Michael ti ha assicurato che non sono mai stato coinvolto con Crowley e le loro idiozie sul Purgatorio. Tu dici di volermi bene, ma non ti fidi di me, non mi accetti e quindi non sei diverso da tutti gli altri. Non ho bisogno né di te né del tuo falso affetto!”

Se Lucifer l’avesse pugnalato di nuovo, Gabriel avrebbe sofferto meno. Come poteva trattarlo così? Come poteva accusarlo, quando tutto ciò che aveva fatto nella sua esistenza aveva avuto lui come fulcro? Come poteva parlargli così dopo i millenni in cui Gabriel si era stordito con tante sciocchezze pur di non sentire il vuoto e il dolore che lo straziavano?

L’Arcangelo avrebbe voluto protestare, dire mille cose, dare voce a tutti i sentimenti che provava e che gli premevano dentro con violenza, lacerandolo e tormentandogli il cuore… provò ad aprire bocca, ma l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu scoppiare in un pianto dirotto in cui sfogò tutta la sofferenza di quei terribili giorni senza Lucifer.

Ciò che non poterono le parole, poté il pianto. Vedendo il fratello minore sciogliersi in lacrime disperate e singhiozzi che gli toglievano il respiro, Lucifer cambiò subito atteggiamento.

“Gabriel” gli disse piano, “vieni qui, fratellino.”

Senza riuscire a smettere di piangere disperatamente, l’Arcangelo mosse qualche passo barcollante verso il divano malmesso e fu subito avvolto dalle braccia del fratello maggiore. Stordito e confuso, si aggrappò alla camicia di lui, soffocando i singhiozzi contro il suo petto.

“No, Gabriel, no, non volevo questo” mormorava Lucifer, stringendolo forte a sé, accarezzandogli i capelli e asciugandogli le lacrime. “Non fare così, non piangere, fratellino… ti stavo solo mettendo alla prova, non è niente, non piangere così.”

Ma non era facile per Gabriel calmarsi: la tensione accumulata in quei giorni, la mancanza di Lucifer, il tradimento di Castiel, il salvataggio di Balthazar… tutto questo esplodeva nel suo cuore straziandolo.

Lucifer continuava a parlargli teneramente, tenendoselo stretto e baciandolo ovunque, sulle guance bagnate di lacrime, sui capelli, sulla fronte e sulle labbra, con tenerezza e insieme con urgenza perché, in fondo, anche a lui il suo fratellino era mancato da impazzire, anche se mai l’avrebbe ammesso apertamente. Il contatto con Lucifer, tuttavia, sembrò quietare anche Gabriel che, pian piano, smise di piangere e si strinse di più al fratello, abbandonandoglisi e lasciando che facesse di lui ciò che voleva.

“Andrà tutto bene, fratellino, sono qui, non me ne vado, non ti lascio più” gli disse ancora Lucifer, baciandolo e iniziando a sbottonargli i pantaloni. Lo distese sul divano e si mise sopra di lui, sempre accarezzandolo, sempre baciandolo dove gli capitava, fino a fondersi totalmente nel corpo tiepido e accogliente di Gabriel. L’unione dei due tramiti sembrò cambiare anche l’atmosfera dello stanzone che, improvvisamente, apparve più luminoso, meno squallido, meno freddo…

 _Sei il mio raggio di sole, la mia piccola stella, fratellino, sei tu soltanto che sciogli il gelo del mio cuore e illumini la mia oscurità…_ , pensò Lucifer, mentre si impossessava sempre più di Gabriel e assorbiva il suo potere e la sua purezza angelica come un balsamo per il suo tramite… e non solo.

Alla fine, mentre erano ancora abbracciati su quel divano rattoppato, Lucifer scompigliò dolcemente i capelli del fratello minore e lo baciò sulla fronte.

“Dimmi tu cosa vuoi fare adesso, fratellino: vuoi che torniamo a casa del tuo amico umano oppure… oppure ti piacerebbe portarmi in uno di quei luoghi che dicevi di volermi mostrare? Decidi tu, a me andrà bene” concesse il Diavolo in tono bonario.

Gabriel, sfinito e confuso ma felice, si strinse a lui.

“Io voglio solo stare con te… però adesso credo sia meglio tornare da Bobby” rispose, un po’ a malincuore. “Sono accadute tante cose in questi giorni e il clima non è dei migliori. Tanto, avremo tanto tempo per prenderci una vacanza e farti visitare i posti più belli del mondo!”

“Sicuro, fratellino, abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo: abbiamo l’eternità intera tutta per noi” disse Lucifer, con un sorrisetto compiaciuto.

“Hai visto? Il tuo tramite è tornato come nuovo, le ustioni sono sparite completamente!” notò Gabriel mentre entrambi si alzavano dal divano e si risistemavano i vestiti.

“Te l’ho sempre detto che tu funzioni molto meglio di quel disgustoso sangue di demone” rispose affabilmente Lucifer, circondando con un braccio le spalle del fratello minore.

“E… sembra a me oppure è molto meno freddo e buio qui dentro?”

Lucifer sorrise senza rispondere, ma strinse più forte Gabriel a sé.

 _Certo che sì. Sei tu la piccola stella che mi illumina e mi riscalda, fratellino,_ pensò.

Poi, insieme, stretti stretti, uscirono dal magazzino per ritornare a casa di Bobby.

 

 

 

 

**FINE**

   

 

     

         


End file.
